Damn Cupid!
by the lie written in ink
Summary: Cherri Hikuja failed every magic school she's attended. So when she resorts to a Cupid Test, she's sent to planet earth to get two boys named Kai and Ray together. If she fails, she'll have her magic stripped away and be exiled! Will she succeed? KaiRay.
1. Cherri's Last Resort

"CHERRI!"

"Oh….shit."

A red-haired girl slumped in her seat, biting her rosy-pink lips and pulling her pointy purple hat over her face, orange eyes flickering around the room nervously. A tall, looming presence stormed over to her desk, slim hands on the older woman's waist and blazing, angry blue eyes leering at the terrified girl under her.

"Did you hear me!? You failed the test—again! You'll never become a witch like this!"

Cherri pulled the brim of her witch hat, part of the school's uniform, to hide her face completely, ashamed with herself.

"First, you failed the Fairy Godmother test. Then you failed the mother nature test, then the goddess test—what are we going to with you!? You have so much magical energy, so much potential, but you're just…impossible! _Hopeless_!"

It was true. Cherri lived on a planet in the polar opposite direction of plant earth. There, everyone was born with magical energy, but not all had enough to do something with it. Those who did went to the school of choice, of what magical being they wished to become, and when they graduated the ruler of their planet granted them the title. So far, Cherri failed every other school—well, practically every school. The witch school was her last hope; she didn't want to become a mermaid or a summer fairy. But…things looked hopeless. She sucked at concentrating on her magical energy enough to succeed in anything.

Hence the lecture she was getting in the middle of class.

"And," her teacher finished with a final breath of air, "you're expelled because of this. AGAIN."

Cherri sighed woefully as the bell rang. Kids, some snickering and some giving her sympathetic looks, flew out of the potions class. Cherri slowly stood to her feet, scratching her neck and frowning as she gathered her bag and hurried out of there.

"Cherri," her friend called, rushing to her side. The red-head magical failure turned to the blonde, perky witch slowly. "You know, I could tutor you."

"Thanks Elle, but I'm past help," Cherri sighed, staring down the hall sadly. "I've been expelled…again. I don't know what else to do. If I fail every school....my magic will be taken away and I'll be exiled...."

"Well," Elle said, pursing her lips. "There's always that way…"

Cherri looked up. "That way?"

Elle smirked. "Well, there's a last resort for people like you. The Cupid Academy."

"Eh?" Cherri tilted her head. "Isn't Cupid a god? I already went down that road and got my ass kicked."

"It's different," Elle explained as they turned down the hall, heading toward the lunch room. "They send you to earth and you have to get a couple together, one cupid struggled with, and if you get them together then…well, you pass and become a cupid. A god of love."

Cherri pouted. "That sounds hard."

"It's better than being a drop-out…" Elle raised her eyebrows and Cherri grumbled, defeated.

"Yeah, I'll ask the headmaster about it."

Elle nodded, satisfied, and they entered the lunch room. "So, I better leave now," Cherri said. "Since I'm expelled and all."

Elle waved as Cherri spun on her heel and left to the headmaster's office. No one stopped her or told her to wait; they just pointed to the door. Cherri hesitated but pushed it open, stepping inside and looking up at her headmaster.

Claire was the youngest witch to graduate this school. She was only 700 and had the appearance of a goddess (it was rumored that she failed that school, but was there long enough to gain enough goddess power and knowledge to gain the beauty of one). She had sparkling golden hair that spiraled down to her elbows and bright blue eyes, fair peach skin clashing with her black attire.

"Cherri," the young witch said when Cherri stepped in, head hung. "You're finally expelled again. What are we going to do with you?"

Cherri lifted her eyes slightly. "The Cupid Academy?" she mumbled helpfully. Silence. She looked up and saw Claire was struggling not to laugh, holding herself up by gripping the edge of her desk. Cherri felt her face grow hot.

"Good idea, good idea!" Claire said, wiping a tear of mirth from her eye. "Why don't you go home and I'll talk to the head about your suggestion."

"But—" Cherri began quietly.

"No buts," Claire said firmly. "Shoo, shoo, off with you," she waved Cherri away with her hand. The red-head failure hung her head and obeyed, hurrying out of the room. Once she left the entrance and was in front of the school, she pulled out her Witch Cube and pressed the middle. It popped open and she hurriedly whispered the spell and the cube arched and twisted to take the form of a broom.

That was the only Witchly thing Cherri could do. She hopped onto the broom and pushed off the ground, rearing back and shooting into the air. The Witch school was deep within the woods, along with most of the other schools, but the goddess schools and angel schools were in the clouds. So, having a broom was convenient in that sense. Not that she needed it.

Cherri flew out from the woods, flying above the trees and hurried toward home. She made it not too long after, grumbling to herself as she snapped her fingers and the broom snapped back to the cube. She shoved it in her dress pocket and ran into the house, slamming open the door in time to be mauled by her angry father.

"CHERRI, NOT AGAIN!"

She flinched back.

"I just go the call. Cupid Academy!? You really suck that much? I'm so….my god! Why can't you be more like Elainea!?"

Oh right, her sister, who graduated from goddess school and was now the goddess of agony and was married to death. Right, the girl who seemed to love her job inflicting pain but oh, at least she's a goddess and has kids! Really…

"Sorry, father," Cherri grumbled. "I'm going to go upstairs and study."

"Oh, no you're not," he barked. "I got another call from the head's office. It seems you're going to earth."

She snapped her head up, surprised. "What? Really? I better get packed and changed—"

"No need," her father said irritably. "You don't have time. He's beaming you to his office—"

Cherri dissolved away, disappearing right in front of her father's angry eyes.

"—now..."

* * *

"Cherri Hikuja," a deep voice said when Cherri suddenly popped into nothing but…white. Well, a white room with nothing in it. She stood there, shocked, mouth agape and eyes wide in confusion. The voice made the thin walls vibrate and she shivered, grimacing at the way the voice seemed to be taunting her. "Failed the goddess school, witch school, mother nature school, the Fairy Godmother school, the school of animal spirits—so far, you have yet to find your calling. You've requested to take the test in Cupid Academy, and so far, your chances are 99.8%"

Cherri blinked.

"Do you wish to take the test?"

Cherri nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"Then, Cherri Hikuja, your request has pended. You will be transferred to earth in moments. You will be provided with a guide who will aid you and give you the case file for the couple you are to complete."

Cherri blinked and, in a flash, she was gone once again.

* * *

**SHUTYOFACE. Molly's Speaking;;**  
I don't know, this just popped into my head.  
If anyone wants to send in some characters (maybe a friend from one of Cherri's past schools, a crush, maybe even an OC from the Beyblade world. Whatever. Keep in mind I'm focusing on the RayKai pairing, so....yeah. But I'd love to do some side pairings. OCs sound fun.)  
ANYWAY.  
REVIEW. :D

* * *


	2. Cherri's Dramatic Entrance

**MOLLY'STALKING**;;  
Sorry I didn't update for a while guys. Summer began and things got crazy, so I'm trying to get back on track.  
Thanks for the reviews and suggestions! I decided to use Hi Kistune's character Lina Lye. I like the concept of TalaBryan, a side pairing. Woohoo. Well, I hope you guys enjoy.  
PS: this story will have hints of TysonHilary, but it's focused on RayKai, so don't worry.

* * *

"Damn it, Tyson!"

The blue-haired teen flinched at the annoyed voice, turning to his team captain sheepishly. He fixed his hat, as if trying to distract himself, but in the end he ended up being yelled at by Kai for slacking off and losing for the fifth time in a row. It wasn't _his_ fault that Kai got them up so early for the past week that he was too tired to concentrate. Because of the tournament coming up, Kai's been extra stressed lately and has been taking it out on the team.

Which, defiantly for Tyson, sucked.

"Kai," Ray stepped out, and Tyson swore he could hear an angel's chorus and a light. His savior; Ray could always calm Kai down. It was like a magical ability or something. "It's noon. Let's just have some lunch."

He narrowed his eyes but agreed with a soft grumble, crossing his arms and following a beaming Tyson into the house. Tyson, always hungry, nearly had a heart attack when he saw the lunch Hilary prepared. She had taken up home economics in high school and learned how to cook meals, and she prepared quite the meal. She was in an apron and had a pink mitten on, balancing what looked like lasagna in her left hand.

"Hilary!" drool dribbled down his bottom lip. "FUCK. MARRY ME."

Her cheeks went pink. "Idiot! Just sit down and eat!"

He did, throwing himself on the nearest chair and digging in. Kai rolled his eyes, calmly taking a seat next to Ray, who was smiling at Hilary in gratitude. Usually Ray made lunch, so he had the time to relax since Hilary was willing to give it a shot. Everyone else was out shopping for supplies, so it was unusually quiet…other than Tyson's noisy eating.

"Gee, Tyson," Hilary rolled her eyes and sat down, picking up her fork and putting some lasagna on her plate calmly. "….you like it?"

"OMG!" crumbs flew from his mouth. "I LOVE IT."

She hid a smile. "Thanks."

"It's good," Ray agreed with a polite smile. "Thanks Hilary."

She blushed happily. Kai was silent as always, not even touching his food. No one commented on this and ate the rest of their lunch in silence, knowing fully well the hectic training to come.

* * *

"HOLY SHIT."

Cherri was, in a word, totally freaked out. Er, that was three. Either was she was a bit disturbed. She was being thrown about like a rag doll, and when she popped into the human world she landed right on her ass, still in her witch uniform. She yanked her witch hat on firmly, pouting childishly and scrambling to her feet.

"Tsk, tsk. Gods don't use such vulgar language."

"Un?" she grunted, turning to the alien voice. A small boy stood there, hands on his hips. He had messy golden hair, smooth as silk, and beautiful bright blue eyes, pale skin like a baby's matching his small build and childish face. He had long white angel wings and wore a god's wear, and he held a clip board and folder.

"Awe…." she cooed. He clenched his jaw, whacking her with his clip board.

"DON'T 'AWE' YOUR SUPERIOR, INFERIOR WITCH."

"Eeeek!" she squealed, holding her head, her hat flying off. Her bottom lip quivered, but the small boy ignored her, glaring at her angrily. She trembled, pinching his cheek, his cuteness too tempting.

"DON'T LAY YOUR FILTHY HANDS ON ME!" **whack**. "STUPID, STUPID, STUPID. SIT STILL AND LISTEN. I _SWEAR_..."

She rubbed her throbbing head and obeyed, sitting down like a good girl. He watched her angrily for a minute, and once he was sure she was going to stay, he grabbed the folder and slammed it in front of her, wings quivering angrily.

"Alright," he said calmly. "You're Cherri, correct?"

She sparkled, giving him a look that an older woman would give a giggling baby. "Correct."

"DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!"

"Aye, sir!" she saluted.

He growled. "That folder contains your case file. It gives you the name of the targets, and basically their life story and everything in between. All you need to do is press the words on the folder cover that says 'transport' and it'll show you a map to the designated place. Once there, follow my handwritten instructions. The key rule is you can't be seen by the subjects. You have to use disguises, understand?"

"I understand…heehee…."

"I SAID NOT TO LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!"

"AYE, AYE, SIIIIRR!"

He rubbed his temple at the giggling red-head. "He wasn't kidding when he said you were an idiot…anyway," he turned to her. "I'll be checking in every now and then. So, do it right, understand? This is your last chance. Take it seriously."

She nodded, watching as he disappeared. She frowned; why didn't she get a cool god outfit like this? A toga dress…oh well. She liked her witch uniform anyway. She put her hat back on and took out her cube, pressing it and watching as it popped into a broom. She climbed on, pulling down her hat and pulling the folder in front of her. She pressed the transport button and let out a soft squeak when a graph popped up, a map, and hovered in front of her. She put the folder on her lap, folded her dress over it (who cared if people saw her underwear?) and jumped off into the sky.

"Oooh, ohhh, I'm the orange dot!" she pointed at the beeping dot happily. She veered left, so did the dot; she veered right, the dot followed. She shook it off, determined, and continued forward confidentially.

_I'm sure,_ she thought happily as she saw the designated house, _this time I'll do it right and pass. I wont break any of the rules, and I wont mess up, and—_

Suddenly wind picked up and she fell off the broom flight path, tumbling through the roof—literally—and landing on a kitchen table painfully, plates and food flying off the table and shattering around her.

Her broom fell on the floor with the food and she sat up groaning, rubbing her head. She blinked and looked around at four shocked, confused faces, utter silence falling upon the room.

"Oh," she said. "Shit."


	3. Cherri's Saviour

The word Cherri would use for the expressions on their faces would be…shock. They looked like goldfish choking on their own water, eyes bulging and mouth open and all. Except one, this silver-haired guy, who blinked repeatedly for his shock.

"Ah," she said, hastily flipping the folder open. "Kai," she pointed to the blank-faced boy, then turned to the long-haired one. "Ray," she confirmed. "I'm in the right house."

"WH-WH-WH-WHO ARE YOU!?" Hilary screeched, pointing at her in horror. Cherri blinked, cleared her throat, and lunged to her feet, striking a pose. "I AM CHERRI, ALL-KNOWING CUPID. I HAVE BEEN SENT HERE TO AID…oops, I wasn't supposed to say that. Come to think of it, that god mentioned a rule…" she rubbed her chin. "Oh, right. You can't see me. Oops."

"……" they replied.

"Heeeeeee," she smiled nervously. "I messed up again. GAH! BUT THIS IS MY LAST CHANCE!" she tousled her hair as she freaked out by herself, seeming to forget the others as she turned her back to them. "Oh gawd, oh my gawdddd. I'm gonna lose all my powers, and then I'm gonna be kicked out and maybe even turned into a rat! EW! GAWD! I DON'T WANNA BE A RAT!"

"Calm down."

The unfamiliar voice nearly made her fall off the table. She spun to the voice, frantically trying to collect her thoughts, and then blinked several times, recognizing the figure.

"Lana? It's really you…! What are you doing here?"

The small girl sighed, running her fingers through her black-blue hair calmly. She was wearing regular human clothes; jeans and a dark shirt. She looked human…minus the fact she was floating in front of a window she had apparently entered, and she stopped time, hence the silence from the still-shocked-looking team.

"Whoa. I just noticed that. You learned to stop time!?"

"Unlike some people," she said with a smirk, "I'm not a total failure."

"EHHH. You still have a mean way of teasing!" she whined. "But. Neh, thanks for the save. I don't wanna be a rat…"

Her eyebrow rose. "A rat? Um, right. Well, I'll do you this favor. Get your stuff and follow me."

She waved her hand, grabbed Cherri's wrist (after the frantic witch grabbed her fallen stuff) and pulled her out of the house, fixing the roof with an easy wave of her finger. She let go of Cherri's wrist once they stopped not far from the house.

"Again, thanks," Cherri rubbed the back of her head, grinning sheepishly. "If it wasn't for you…"

"I got rid of their memories, too," Lana continued. "It's as if you never fell through their roof."

Cherri blushed. "Heheheh…but, what are you doing here?"

Lana flipped her hair. "I came here to do the same thing, get two hopeless humans together."

"Ah," Cherri said solemnly. "I'm confused…I dunno where to start. Can you teach me how to help our couples?" she clasped her hands together, putting on her begging face. "Please?"

Lana laughed, ruffling her hair. "Fine, fine. Only because you're so hopeless. I feel pity."

Cherri beamed. "Oh well, it works."

"First, we need you to change," she eyed her attire. "You stand out too much."

Cherri struck a pose. Lana rolled her eyes, grabbing Cherri's folder and pressing the same button as before, only this time she said a weird word and a beam of light shot toward Cherri. A flash, and Cherri was dressed in a striped shirt and denim skirt, resembling a regular human girl.

"It can also make you turn into an animal, or a boy if you want…" Lana explained.

"Oh…to help make them jealous?" she asked happily, pulling her skirt curiously. Lana stared blankly.

"…..that's a good idea," she gasped, pulling out a notepad from seemingly nowhere and jotting it down. "Who knew you had such tactics up your sleeve?"

Cherri grinned. "Eh, I'm a genius too, you know."

Lana giggled. "Whatever. Follow me."

She led Cherri down the road, silent, and looked around before waving her arm, ignoring Cherri's scream when a puff of smoke surrounded them. They suddenly appeared outside a small building, what looked like a food place of some kind.

"What did—"

"Teleportation," Lana replied proudly. "Pretty cool, huh? I learned it from Artemis."

"Who?" Cherri replied.

"The god that helps you when you arrive."

"Ah, that cute little shrimp with an anger issue?"

"Uh….yeah," Lana said, smiling. "Nice description. Anyway, watch and learn Cherri," she hummed, pulling out a folder of her own. She pressed a button, mumbled something, and let smoke engulf her. When it cleared, a sexified version of Lena stood there smugly. By that, it means she looked a lot more mature and…er, sexified?

"Watch," she said with a proud look, walking inside the building. Cherri followed, watching intently as she strode over to a table. At the table were two boys, a tall scary-looking once and a small red-head one who also looked scary.

"Hey," Lana said, leaning coolly against the booth. "I was wondering if you two came together…?"

They both seemed to pale. "EH!?" the read head replied. "No, of course not, we're just hanging out!"

"Nnn," the bigger one agreed.

"Oh, then," Lana said, drooping her eyes all seductive-like, "would you maybe wanna take a shot with me?" she leaned toward the red-head.

"…….." said boy gaped. The other one blinked dully.

"You know," Lana continued, winking. Cherri blinked silently, impressed. "Maybe now? My house isn't far, y'know…"

"……gh," the red-haired boy seemed to be coming out of his surprise. "What the fuck?"

"Go away," the tall one grumbled, glaring at Lana. "Unless you want me to force you to go."

"Sorry, didn't know you two were actually dating," she held her hands up in surrender with a girly giggle. "Dating boys in denial is cute. Okaithxbai!"

She skipped off to a staring Cherri. Lana dragged her outside, poofed again back to her normal form, and smirked all proud-like. Cherri tilted her head slightly.

"How did that bring them together?"

"Oh…well, it should help Bryan realize how easily Tala could be snatched away," she made a weird movement with her hand, as if literally snatching Tala herself. "It helps. Eh, they're stubborn though. My other ways don't seem to affect them…"

"Ooooh," Cherri applauded her. "Impressive. I got the idea now! Thanks."

"Yup," Lana said. "If you need help, let me know."

"Thanks," Cherri said, grinning. "See you."

"Yeah," Lana waved as Cherri turned and flounced off, confident. So, she needed to make scenarios that would help them, like Lana did. Maybe if she somehow found a way to live there with them, it'd be easier…ah, the folder could turn her into an animal.

Maybe…

Oh, yes. She was an evil genius.

"Alright," she said, making a determined pose. "I got this. I so totally got this shiz."

Let's hope she does....

* * *

**Molly's Talkinggg;;**  
*crying* i'm so sorrrryyyy.  
darn writers block. :c  
AT LEAST LANA MAKES HER DEBUT. BD SHE ENTERS AS CHERRI'S SAVIOUR. If she didn't, Cherri would be exiled and powerless by now....heheheheh.  
Originally I wasn't planning on making Lana this experienced and powerful and BA. But she ended up like that, though in realiy she's a lot like Cherri. Eh, it's only because she's been doing this for so long, she learned some tricks. Bryan and Tala are so stubborn. xD  
Let's hope Ray and Kai aren't that stubborn....cx  
AHEMRIGHT.  
REVIEW. :D

* * *


End file.
